happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bicker Buddies
Bicker Buddies is a fan made episode of Happy Tree Friends. It introduces Mallow and Vervain, along with starring Aster. Roles: Starring: * Mallow and Vervain * Aster Appearances: * Rosmarinus * Giggles * Handy * Generic Tree Friends Plot: The episode starts off with Vervain talking to a (very bored) Aster, seemingly complaining about someone. As Vervain mentions Mallow, Aster notices that Mallow starts to approach them, and is visibly pleased to have an excuse to leave the conversation. Mallow starts to strike up conversation with Aster and offers to go with him to some place else, but is interrupted by an offended Vervain. She argues with Mallow that Aster is her best friend and should stay with her and talk, but Mallow refutes this by saying that Aster is his best friend. The two spring at eachother's throats as they yell and argue amongst each other, startling Aster. As he attempts to sneak away from the two, they call him back and ask him a question. They both ask who's really Aster's best friend, but he's unable to give a solid answer as he attempts to beat around the bush and avoid the question. The two seem frustrated, but then begin to huddle together to discuss something. Aster tries to get close to listen in, but is nearly whiplashed by Vervain's quills as she turns around. They give him an ultimatum and an offer: Whoever makes him have the most fun the next day becomes his best friend. Permanently. Not wanting to make either one angry, Aster reluctantly agrees. The two proceed to walk away as Aster walks back home. After a transition and scene showing passage of time (Sun sets, Moon rises and sets, then sun rises with rooster in the distance), It shows Aster in his bedroom sleeping in the dark as a shadowy figure approaches him, carrying something in their hand. However, it's revealed to not be a serial killer and instead Mallow, carrying an airhorn which he proceeds to blow in Aster's face to wake him up. He smiles and watches as Aster falls out of bed and onto his face, telling him it's time to wake up as he opens the curtains. Mallow begins to explain how he has a whole day planned out for the two as Aster gets up and dusts himself off in discomfort. Mallow's voice begins to speed up as a way to show he has a very, very long list of things to do much to the displeasure of Aster. As Mallow asks him if that's okay with him, Aster only gives a thumbs up and a very faulty grin. Mallow grabs onto Aster's arm and quickly runs out of his room, with a transition leading them to the playground. Mallow eagerly leads Aster to a ball pitcher, grabbing a baseball bat as he explains to Aster how to play. He starts up the machine and watches as Aster tries to pick up a baseball bat but as the machine goes haywire, he's quickly pelted with several baseballs at a fast rate. He proceeds to run away from the machine as Mallow cups his hands together and calls out to him saying that he's "Not even trying!". The Machine clogs up a bit as Handy walks up to inspect it, but then spits out baseballs in a rapid fire hitting Handy in the face several times and launching him off screen. It cuts to Aster running away in terror, running into Vervain's back as he's pricked with several of her quills. She turns around and sees the now covered in quills Aster as she begins to explain that she has many plans for him, grabbing him by the arm as she drags him off screen. The two go to the library, where Aster is seen following Vervain up to a higher level as he pulls out the quills in his fur by handfuls. Vervain runs off to a shelf and begins to hand Aster books to hold for her, but he soon begins to crack under the pressure as he falls backwards down the stairs and Giggles and Vervain watch as both the weight of the books and the impact of the stairs break his legs. After a transition, Vervain and Mallow walk alongside a now wheelchair bound Aster who seems to be very annoyed as he has a small rubber ball in his lap given to him from the hospital staff. Rosmarinus is seen watching from a tree, but the branch falls and she falls into a bush covered in thorns, which get in her eyes as the three go off screen. The three come a street as the rubber ball falls out of Aster's hands into the street, Mallow and Vervain quick to follow after it. The two begin to argue and struggle to grab the wheel from the other's grip as Aster first seems annoyed, but is quickly shot into a panic as he sees a car driving towards the two. He attempts to call out to them to get off of the road, but by the time they've heard him over their own arguing the vehicle is but inches away, crashing into them and running the two over. Aster flinches and tries to look away, but as he's tired and in pain, he simply lets out a disgruntled groan as he wheels away while several more cars crash into each other. Fates: Deaths: * Vervain and Mallow - Ran over by a car. * Handy - Hit at high velocity with baseballs launching him off screen. (Debatable) * Several Generic Tree Friends - Killed in the massive car crash. Injuries: * Aster - Falls onto face, hit with several baseballs, runs into Vervain's quills, and Breaks legs. * Rosmarinus - Falls down with a broken branch into a thorny bush, getting several thorns in her eyes. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes Not Covered in the Seasons